Please Don't Leave Me
by xxWHITExFOXxx
Summary: The Guild tournaments are over but Gajeel is still missing. Levy must go look for him as she unintentionally enters the realm of dragons that has been hidden from the slayers. She must get to Gajeel before acnologia does.


After the big deal with the dragonslayer tournament, Fairy tail came home with grins on their faces, Levy's grin faded as she noticed that the iron dragonslayer was no where to be found. she went down to the arena to see if he was still there, Gajeel wasn't there either, but Natsu was. Levy confronted Natsu who was speaking with Lucy.

"hey, Natsu, do you know where Gajeel went?" Levy asked.

"heh heh, Before the real fight started i kinda..mighta pushed him in a cart and rolled him down the rail road." Natsu rubbed his hand on the back of his head.

Levy stared at Natsu with a mixture of a mad and worried look. Then she turned, found the tracks, and ran, following the path they led to. She left Lucy yelling at Natsu for what he had done to Gajeel and how much Levy feels for him.

Levy ran for what it felt like about 3 hours, her legs felt like rubber and her feet were badly blistered until she reached the end of the railroad tracks. 'there was no turns, i followed the exact trail' she looked around the sight but still found no cart, she walked away from the tracks to see where exactly she was at. She came across a large mound of stone or rock, it was strange, but along side the bottom she found a flipped railroad cart, unfortunately it was empty, but she had a lead to go off of. she began to climb the large mound to get a better look of her surroundings. once at the top she grew speechless, there were many mounds of rock or stone looking objects that were shaped as skeletons of large lizard-like creatures. she scanned the terrain a bit more and realized exactly what she has been standing in... a graveyard for dragons!

She quickly jumped off the remains of what the dragonslayers have been searching for, for years. now she understands why Gajeel hasn't came back, he has been searching for metallicana since he found this place. 'maybe i should go and wait for him, i dont want to be somewhere in his life where i dont belong' Levy began to back track to the rail road path and started to walk up towards the now what seems very small Colosseum. she turned and looked at the dead forest of dragons one last time and headed up the tracks.'hopefully im making the right decision.'

On her way up, Levy tripped on loose tracks many time and may have twisted her ankle, she limped her way into the arena and found Erza in the middle of ther arena looking at the stars, oblivious to Levy's existence.

Levy stood there a moment, she never noticed how beautiful Erza is when she isn't handling Gray and Natsu and is thinking. pain surged throughout her leg, she began to loose consciousness and let out a plea "Er...za."

Erza, surprised that someone was watching her, turned around watching Levy drop to the ground, Erza ran next to her and helped Levy to her back, and carried her into the infirmary where they took care of her leg.

Erza rerturned to where the guild has stayed for the night and told them about Levy's condition, Lucy looked at Natsu with an angry glare, Natsu looked back with an apologetic face. Erza noticed their faces and asked them what they knew.

"you did that knowing what Levy would do?!" she grabbed Natsu's neck inside her arm and began to choke him.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Natsu yelled until Erza finally released his neck.

"we are going to go to infirmary and sit there until she wakes up and you will apologize to her...not me.

Erza, Natsu and Lucy show up at the infirmary where Levy is asleep in the virgin white bed her right leg is held up by some pillows and covered in bandages along with her left foot. Natsu didn't know why she would go through all that length just to see if Gajeel was alright, every one knows that Gajeel would be okay no matter where he goes off to, he can watch himself and Levy should know that.

The white thin blankets shifted and Levy slowly opened her eyes, looked around, then looked at the three people standing there. "he-hey guys, i...couldn't find Gajeel" she looked at the ceiling but still had a small grin on her face.

"you of all people should know that Gajeel can take care of himself and wouldn't be killed just by a cart wreck" Erza said calmly.

"yes i know that, but what im really afraid of is..." Levy trailed off. She remembered everything she saw and threw her head sideways looking st Natsu "I found something that may interest you and Wendy." She told them about the graveyard of dragon skeletons she found and Gajeels cart that was empty.

"we need to go and find Gajeel, he may have found metallicana!" Natsu jumps up and raises a fist "im all fired up now!" with a big grin on his face he bolts out the door. Erza and Lucy quickly say their goodbyes and get wells to Levy, then chases after Natsu.

Tears begin to flow down Levys eyes "its as i feared.." she tried to get up but a sharp pain in her right leg forbids her from raising it. "looks like i cant do anything in the state i am now" she slumps back onto the bed and drifts off to sleep with Gajeel on her mind.

~ "see ya...bookworm..." ..."Gajeel!" ... "dont leave!" ... "please..."~

Levy awoke in shock as sweat poured down her forehead, "just...just a dream.." she sighed a sigh of relief as she remembered the horror of her dream. 'I hope Gajeel doesnt find metallicana...please... i dont want him to leave me alone..."

After a few days, Levy's leg made significant recoveries and she was then able to walk with the help of a cane or crutch. She went to the guild to find Erza and Natsu to see if they found Gajeel and brought him back. Neither of them were in the guild so she left and made her way to the arena. Found a bench and rested a while for the arena was further then she thought. 'ill just wait here and if they dont show up in a few hours then i will walk down the path myself' sure enough a few hours had gone by and no sign of anyone coming up the tracks, Levy had gotten something to eat at a nearby confession stand and began to walk down the rail road track, she took it slow and steady this time sothe same problem wouldnt happen again. She staggered her way to the end of the tracks and walked to the graveyard, this time she went deeper into the darkness of the gray forest.

She kept walking forward ignoring everything she seen that wasnt black, scarlet, blond, or pink haired. Levy was easily scared at the simplest things, that is why she tries to ignore her fear, unfortunately it never works. Soon after every sudden crack in a leaf on the ground made Levy jump and start walking faster. A couple minutes past and she is running as fast as her crutches can take her. She finally reaches a lightened plain of grass and falls to the ground to catch her breath. Once she catches her breath she sits up and looks around at the beautiful scenery she found herself in.

Levy was in a beautiful grass field, covered with a garden of various flowers, the flowers had a different look though, they were scattered in groups of colors like a rainbow but on the other side of the field there were what seemed like chrome colored sunflowers, they stood up straight and tall. Levy made her way around the beautiful garden, careful of not trampling over any. she found the red lilys and took a closer look, they seemed to start yellow at the center and fade to a dark red to the outside petals. blowing in the wind it kind of looked like a small flame burning on a candle stick, she found another one that almost looked frozen because it didnt move no matter how hard the wind blew, it was an ice blue globe thistle flower. they look like a prickly ball of ice. next to the patch of globe thistles were a small patch of tasteless stonecrops which was weird to find there because they usually grew on stone. Levy knew all about flowers from all the books she read on them. tasteless stonecrops were very little and looked like every petal had a small lightning bolt coming off of them. Levy looked at all these strange colored flowers and only found one thing in common with them; they all had something to do with some type of element. She sat down in a small open circle of grass that was inside the rainbow of flowers. For once she forgot all about what she was trying to do and lay her head down on the soft grass and closed her eyes, she slowly drifted into a sleep that she hasn't experienced for a long time.

About an hour passed with Levy still asleep, in the distance a large shadow covers the field and awakes the sleeping blunette, she gasps so hard that she almost chokes on her own breath, It was a dragon?! the large lizard-like creature lowered its head to get a closer looks at the small girl.

"human, what is your reason for roaming to the dragons domain?" the dragon asked.

"I..uh.. ..." Levy was speechless, she was standing in front of what Gajeel and the other droganslayers were searching for, for years.

"hmmm, it seems you have arrived here unintentionally?"

Levy just nodded her head.

the creature lowered his head to the grown, "climb unto my neck and i shall take you to where you will find yourself more accustomed to."

Levy didnt say anything and just climbed onto his neck, holding onto his large scales, the dragon lifted his head carefully to her leisure and opened his arms to reveal huge wings attached to them. they began to flap as they were lifted from the ground and into the clouds. Levy was astounded at the world she ended up in. they flew for about half an hour until they came upon a giant castle looking structure. As they approached the castle, sounds of chains started clattering and the gate was lowered, allowing the two to enter.

The inside resembled the guilds structure of the inside except bigger to fit a dragons huge body. They landed at the bottom of the main floor where a very long spiral staircase was there to fit her size to the other floors. He let her off his neck and sat down and stared at her with his bright blue eyes. "tell me human, what brings you to our domain?"

"I...I found a graveyard for your kind and trailed off and found myself in a field of beautiful flowers and i guess i fell asleep, and that's where you found me." she replied in a quick tempo.

"I see, so you just came across the ancient graveyard? without any other goal in mind?" he looked confused.

"I was looking for my friends, Natsu Dragneel, and Gajeel Redfox along with some others."

The large white scaled dragon's eyes almost popped out of his skull when he heard those two names, "Wait, what?! Igneous' and Metallicana's slayers?"

Levy's eyes glowed with a glimmer of hope for Gajeel, "yes! exactly!"

"young lady, i must take you to them right now." with that said he gently but quickly grabbed Levy with his razor sharp teeth and tossed her onto his neck where she quickly took hold on his cold ice scales. They took off towards the red tipped mountain of what it seemed was a volcano. Levy looked behind them and saw that this dragon lived on top an icy mountain instead of in the air even though it felt like it.

The ride was longer compared to how fast the dragon took Levy to his place, then it dawned in on her 'i never asked his name, how rude of me!' Levy scooted herself nearer to his head so she was sitting close to his ear. "im sorry of asking so late in time but what is your name?"

"oh yes, lets see for you humans my name would be Koji, i am one of the ancients, i am the ice dragon." The dragon tilted his head to look at her, "and what shall i call you, young human?"

'that would explain his color and where he lived' Levy thought,"My name is Levy McGarden, but you can just call me Levy."

"Well its very nice to meet you Levy."

After exchanging salutations, they kept riding for another half hour until they reached the tip of a volcano. Koji made an ice rock with his hands and dropped it into the fiery pit. The second it dropped in, Levy thought it would've melted but it just sunk inside the lava. A couple seconds passed and the mountain began to shake, then a giant fire ball flew out of the lava and stopped in the middle of the air.

"What brings you to my domain koji?" the floating fire ball almost whispered but it was also loud enough for them to hear.

"this is an urgent matter...it involves your slayer"

the second Koji said slayer the fire ball instantly explodes like a lit firework and the ball expands, revealing a hidden dragon that was curled up. Once his body opened, his wings sprang open and revealed the details of igneous, the dragon of flame.

"It appears this human has come to the domain to find your and Metallicana's slayer. Something could have happened to them, you know how dangerous this world is especially to humans." Koji said calmly.

"mmmmm…yes…. My son easily gets in these types of situations but not even he is safe here. We must find Metallicana as soon as possible."

"I agree but its quite a bit of distance, I don't think this young lady will be able to handle such a long trip." Koji looks back to Levy.

"I'll be fine, I've been through things like this before." Levy said as she thought 'I don't want to be left out again, its my turn to help him and not be on the sidelines again'

"okay, then we will set off right away" Koji said and began to turn south, Igneous turned his body as well preparing to follow.

They set off with the blue haired mage on the white ice dragons back, followed by the flame dragon. Levy began to remember the field of flowers she came in. and began to grow curious of them.

"by the way, Koji, Those flowers that you found me in were very strange, do you know anything about them?"

"yes, those are called dragon blooms, they represent the elements of the existing dragons, and like the dragons they are impervious to whatever they represent, for example if you have seen the ice dragon bloom, they look like a spiky ball of ice and during the cold winter is when they bloom over the rest." Koji replied.

"But during the summer heat, my flame dragon blooms are the brightest red of the whole garden and they make a beautiful flame when they blow in the wind." Giving Levy a smirk that seems very similar to the smirk that Natsu gives when bragging.

"the garden where I found you is the only place you can find those types of flowers. It is also said that a wounded dragon or even dragon slayer could be healed with the nectar from his or her dragon bloom." Koji finished.

"interesting, maybe after I find Gajeel and the others we could go back and pick some of the flowers to experiment on" Levys eyes glimmered with curiosity to study the plants.

"be careful child, The only people that the flowers allow to pick them is the dragons or dragon slayers of their type, no normal human can touch them unless they allow it." Koji added.

Levy's face made a frown while igneous interrupted the conversation. "flower talk is over, we're here" The dragons stopped and began to lower to the ground finding themselves in front of a cave.

"not that im complaining or anything but wasn't the trip going to be long? Because that wasn't as long as I thought it would be." Levy was confused since it took about the same time to get to the volcano from the ice mountain.

"We are here but not quite, this is the cave that leads to metallicana's lair but its deep underground, at the inner core of the earth where the natural metals are molded together to solids." Koji informed Levy. "that is why I thought it would be hard for you to make the trip since we have to go through the heat of the mantles and the outer core of the earths center.

"that is true, I don't believe your human body allows for such drastic heat as that. Maybe it would be best if you stayed outside and waited for us to get metallicana out for you." Igneous came in.

"that may be a good idea" Levy began "but…. " she trailed off into thought 'I don't want to be left behind' Levy began to feel anger towards herself 'im just useless like always' she thought.

"don't worry child, we will be back, just wait for us outside the cave and we will be as fast as we can."

"okay ill wait for you here then" Levy sat on a rock near the cave entrance.

"good, then we will be off" Igneous started down the dark tunnel.

Koji began to walk down the tunnel and stopped, "whatever you do, try not to venture far from this spot, this domain is very dangerous…especially these parts where the mineral types roam."

Levy tried to ask why but the dragon already made off into the tunnel before she could ask. 'well he said not to venture TOO far…..' Levy got up and began to walk toward the dark mountain in the distance.

There was no real reason she chose this dark mountain as her destination, it just somehow called to her and she wanted to explore this new world and this was the perfect time to go exploring. Levy made off while the dragons were making their way to metallicana's lair.

"koji, do you really think that she would just sit there obediently and wait for us to return? You know how long it will take us to just get to his place, it'll take at least an hour if we run." Igneous turned his head around while running forward to face Koji behind him.

"Yes, That girl looks like the curious type, I'm sure she will be gone when we get back, I just hope she doesn't choose HIS lair as her destination of exploration." Koji sighed.

"you mean acnologia's mountain?"

"yes"

"hmm that would be quite troublesome, if it would be any other dragon then she would be safe, the only dragon with hatred towards humans is acnologia himself, and it wouldn't be very good if she stumbles into his territory."

"we must hurry to metallicana, if that does happen then he is the only one strong enough to deal any damage to the heartless monster." Koji finished the conversation, and the dragons kept on their pace to the iron dragons lair.

Levy slowly began to walk up the unusually well placed stair case up the mountain, she started to think about Gajeel and what he could be doing in this world. 'he's probably searching for metallicana' she smirked to herself 'That idiot probably got himself lost and didn't feel like asking any other dragons around.' Her face turned from amused to a hint of worry. 'he might be wounded and waiting for someone to come' this thought made her start jogging up the stairs, she was half way to the top.  
Slowly Levy made it to the top and found a dark palace similar to Koji's but a lot darker and evil. 'maybe I shouldn't go in here'

"Le—vy…" a familiar voiced called out passed Levy's ear.

"who's their!" she looked around but found nobody in sight. Then turned to the castle, the door was cracked open. 'im hearing his voice…please let him be in here, waiting for me…I want to see him' she kept thinking of Gajeel as she made her way into the castle.

The architecture of the castle was made of stone and engraved on each of the staircases, also at the tip of the railing for each set of stairs came with its own gargoyle that resembled a black dragon with blue neon stripes. She thought for a moment that she has seen the dragon somewhere before but thoughts of Gajeel overpowered that thought. And kept going deeper into the giant stone building.

The two dragons almost reached metallicana's lair when they heard an explosion, it shook the tunnel and the dragons almost lost their balance. All of a sudden, they begin to see a metal ball rolling up the tunnel towards them. It came to an abrupt stop in front of them and revealed itself to be metallicana himself.

"Koji? Igneous? What brings you two down here? Especially on a day like today" he had a rushed and worried tone in his voice.

"calm down brother, we were coming to tell you a situation we found ourselves in concerning yours and igneous' slayers" Koji replied.

"yeah I was just on my way to my slayer, I can feel his life force fading….fast" Metallicana began to squeeze past the two dragons and walk up to the entrance. "I think he may have found himself at Acnologia's temple. It's the only place that I could think of for him to be hurt so badly."

Koji and Igneous' faces frowned with frustration of the chance that Levy could be there as well. "I don't feel anything different in my slayer, from what I can tell he is fine" Igneous added.

"then that either says that Natsu is still fighting Acnologia with Gajeel or is not even near the others." Koji said.

"we must hurry before Acnologia does something to Gajeel" Metallicanas face went serious "if something happens to my son, I don't know if I could spare Acno's life or not." And formed the metal ball he was earlier to roll up the tunnel. He quickly disappeared from sight.

The two dragons turned and started up the tunnel far behind their iron brother.

Levy found a stair case that led into what it seemed like a cellar of some sort. She began to walk down the cold dusty steps when a large rupture overwhelmed the whole structure and Levy lost her balance but caught the wall to prevent her from tumbling over. 'what was that?' she thought while ascending the stairs. Just as she was coming up to a door at the bottom of the stairs she heard the voice that she has been yearning for, for days….she peaked inside the door.

"I won't let you get away" the dark haired mage yelled

"puny human, you think I am running away from you?" the large creature flexed angrily. "this is MY domain! YOU are the one that won't escape from death tonight."

"geehee" Gajeel let out a chuckle before coughing up some blood.

"seems as though you have no more life left in that body of yours dragon slayer." The dragon mocked him.

"it doesn't matter what happens to me as long as I can see you die" Gajeel let out a smirk under his blood covered face.

A tear flowed down Levy's cheek 'Im too late' she fell to her knees. As she watched the giant creature dig his razor sharp tail through Gajeel's torso.' I finally found him, but there's nothing I can do for him.' Levy knew that she doesn't stand a chance against this monster. Even so she unconsciously found herself running towards the two and pulling out her spellbook about to summon runes.

"HOW DARE YOU!" A large metallic ball destroys the wall and plummets its way into Acnologia, which causes him to fling Gajeel to the other side of the room near Levy.

"Metallicana, you finally come" Acnologia awaiting the ball to transform into the dragon it originally is.

Gajeel landed a few yards behind Levy, she jumped to his side, tears flowing from her eyes, sobbing as she sit next to his half dead body. "I'm sorry Gajeel…I wanted to help you, but I was too late." She cups her face into her hands.

"Geehee" Gajeel coughed more blood onto the floor. He gently smiled at her. "I didn't want to die without seeing your face again."

"don't say that!" Levy couldn't stop sobbing and threw herself into his chest, careful not to touch the gaping hole left from Acnologia's tail. "I searched for you, only to find you like this. It's not fair!"

Gajeel laid his hand on her head. 'I'm…too f-far…gone..' he thought. He used the rest of his strength to gently hold her face and bring it down to his. Their lips join together, Levy didn't care that his face was covered in blood, she answered his kiss but it didn't last for long. Gajeel's hand let go of Levy's face and dropped to the ground to his side. Levy grabbed his hand and held it to her cheek. "please don't leave me" she sobbed. Gajeel had no more strength left to talk all he could manage was a big smile he could give her. It was the most gentle smile that Levy ever seen him make. Then Gajeel's eyes slowly shut, still holding the grin, his life flushed from his body. Gajeel was dead.

Levy's face was soaked with tears, she was crying so hard that her sobs were silent. All she could do was watch as Metallicana fought Acnologia.

The two dragons were on par with each other. Once Metallicana felt that Gajeel's heart stopped beating, he went on a rampage and attacked Acnologia while tears were running from his eyes. Acnologia didn't stand a chance, not against an angry iron dragon, and He knew that but couldn't do anything about it.

Levy sat next to the Lifeless Gajeel watching. 'destroy him' she thought hoping that Metallicana would kill her lovers murderer and avenge his death.

It was just then that the other two dragons that were following Metallicana entered the fight. Fire, ice and Iron. The unknown elemental dragon stood no chance no matter what trick he had up his sleeve. Igneous pushed him back with his roar, Koji slowly froze him into place while Metallicana was doing something strange with his tail that Levy couldn't see at the moment.

"Acnologia, it is time you finally paid for the sins you have committed over these years." Koji stated.

"And we are your executioners." Igneous shouted.

"Prepare to face death in hell!" Metallicana finally said as he began to thrust at full speed toward the half frozen creature. Levy could finally see what he did with his tail. The iron dragon created a giant spear with the tip of his tail. The blade looked like an arrow almost with the blade pointing backwards so it couldn't be removed smoothly. Metallicana drove the giant blade through Acnologia's torso and cause Acnologia to roar in pain and spill blood all over the room.

Levy was happy, not in general from what had happened to Gajeel but was happy that they actually defeated the dragon that almost killed the whole guild back in the day and just murdered Gajeel.

Acnologia fell to the ground and made one last remark before giving in to death. "I will be back, My hatred for humans will go on through lifetimes" his body became relaxed and unmoving.

Metallicana retracted back the blade on his tail and turned to face Levy and the corpse of his beloved slayer. "I'm sorry, I knew something was wrong but I came too late" he said with clenched fists and tears running down his eyes.

Levy stopped sobbing as hard as she was before, "It's not your fault, don't blame yourself for his death."

The group gathered around the body of Gajeel in silence for a few minutes before koji broke the silence.

"He was the one you were searching for correct?"

"yes" Levy answered.

"if you wish then I will take you back to where we first met so you can go back home." Koji said sincerely.

"I want to take him with me." Levy wanted to stay near Gajeel even if he was dead, she didn't want to leave his side anymore.

Koji agreed with her terms and flew her and Gajeel's body back to where the dragon bloom garden was.

"thank you…for everything Koji" Levy said after Koji lain Gajeels body in the center of the flowers next to the ones that were metallic colored, just like the iron dragons scales.

"you can come back whenever you like child, and Im truly sorry for what happened. If only icouldv'e done something."

Levy shook her head "no,there was nothing you could do, don't kill yourself over it. What happened, happened. No turning back now"

After saying their goodbyes, Koji flew off towards his ice mountain in the distance. Levy walked over to where Gajeel's body lay. the dragons helped her clean his body off of all the blood before bringing him there. Levy sat next to her beautiful slayer. He looked so peaceful laying there covered with flowers it made Levy smile from how Gajeel had never looked 'peaceful' in his life, he always had that snarl on his face but now, he looks so beautiful.

Levy looked at him for a few more minutes before remembering. 'wait…didn't Koji say that nectar from a slayers flower could heal them?' Levy looked over to the iron flowers. 'he also said that the flowers don't let anyone but the dragons or slayers themselves touch them let alone pick them.' She thought a little more of what he said 'unless…they allowed you to…' Levy went over to the small flowers and laid next to them with her mouth close to one of the metallic hydrangeas.

"your slayer needs help..desperately" Levy began to whisper to one of them. "please help me, you're my only hope… please…let me use your nectar to help him" Levy gently whispered.

The flower she was talking to moved and opened its petals wider than the rest. It began to grow taller than the rest of the garden as well. It let out a small voice "use mine!" the playful voice of a small child yelled but still quiet.

Levy slowly put her hand around the stem of the flower and tugged. "thank you.." Levy said after breaking the stem from the roots.

She ran to her sleeping slayer. Cut open the flower and let the liquid from the flower flow into Gajeels mouth and rubbed the thicker liquid it had around his wounds, being careful around the hole in his chest. After emptying the flower of its healing liquids, she waited. Stuff like this wouldn't happen instantly and nor did she think it was going to happen at all. All she could do now was pray, pray and wait.

Levy sat there for a good hour and still nothing happened. Depressed that nothing she tried has worked, Levy lay next to her beloved and wanted to die with him. She lay her head on his chest.  
*bump bump*…*bump bump*

Levy's eyes flung open as she heard the wonderful sound of a heartbeat coming from his chest. Levy sat up and looked at Gajeel's face which was turning a bit redder from blood flowing through his veins now.

"G-Ga-Jeel?" Levy's eyes began to overflow with water when she saw the dead man open his eyes and turn his face toward her.

"what bookworm?, couldn't you see that I was taking a nice nap?" Gajeel said softly and placed his hand on Levy's cheek while letting out one of his signature chuckles.

He sat up and hugged Levy in a warm embrace. Levy didn't want this to end. She wanted him to hold her like this for the rest of eternity. Gajeel backed her face away from his where he could see her face.

"I love you Bookworm." Gajeel grinned. "but you have to wake up now."

"hey….wake up already"

"wake up!"

Levy's eyes popped open. She awoke to a familiar face on top of her. Black hair was tickling her face.

"finally, you woke up. You must have been sleeping here for hours." The familiar voice said while backing off of Levy.

Levy sat up looking around, She was still in the Garden except the flowers weren't dragon blooms, it was just a regular garden of flowers you can find in any grass field. She looked at the Black Haired mage with tired eyes. When she saw who it was she shot up and tackled him.

"Gajeel!" Levy cried as she realized everything that happened was in her head, just a dream. She looked at her beloved slayer who was free of wounds especially the large hole that was supposed to be implanted into his torso. Levy was so happy that she was sobbing in joy.

"I've been sitting here watching you sleep….you must have had a great dream to be rocking around in your sleep like that." Gajeel laughed.

"no, that dream was horrible" Levy was remembering what had originally brought her to this garden and slept. "oh yea!, where were you and the others? I came here looking for you a few days after Natsu and the others went lookin for ya"

"Geehee, I went to see what info I could find on the dragon bone graveyard." Gajeel began, "but I ended up finding out that all of that was just stone carvings from old artist that believed they saw one and wanted to create sculptures of their skeletons." Gajeel looked frustrated at this fact. "after that the others found me and we headed back, and you were gone from the hospital, the others went somewhere else to look for you but I knew that you would be here" Gajeel grinned.

Levy sighed from her relief. 'so it really was all just a dream' she thought.

Levy looked at Gajeel with serious eyes but also gentle. "please….don't leave me again." Tears ran down her cheeks.

Gajeel was surprised and confused, of what she meant by that. Her tears startle him and made him panic a little bit of how to calm her down. He wrapped his arms around her small delicate body and embraced her with a warm hug. He whispered in her ear. "I will never leave your side from now on…you are my bookworm and I love you"

Levy backed up to look at his face. They gave each other a small grin before joining their lips in a passionate kiss. Gajeel put his hand behind her head and lay her down while still kissing her. He licked her lips and slid down to her neck while gently unzipping Levy's jacket revealing her yellow bra. The short gasps that Levy was letting out let Gajeel know that she doesn't disapprove of the situation. She always wanted to hold Gajeel in her arms like this but wanted to wait. The dream she had made her realize that if he really did die then she would've never been able to have a moment like this with him. She allowed him to strip off her clothing. Even though they were outside she didn't mind, Gajeel fondled with her breasts while sucking on her nipples gently. Levy was surprised how Gentle Gajeel was, she thought that since he was an aggressive person then he would treat sex that way as well. After that thought, Levy was treated to passionate love from Gajeel. She never wanted it to end, she loved it too much, she loved HIM too much. Time passed, Gajeel laid in the soft grass with Levy laying her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat.

"Let's go back now" Levy looked up at Gajeel.

"after you tell me about your dream." Gajeel grinned. "you were screaming my name quite loudly and o wanna know what it was about"

"long story" Levy grinned back at him. Putting her clothes back on.

"I have time" Gajeel said as they walked back into the forest.


End file.
